


Crisantemo

by Lyfjaberg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfjaberg/pseuds/Lyfjaberg
Summary: Un crisantemo en su mano y Sasuke Uchiha medita sobre si sus decisiones son las correctas.Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto implícito.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Crisantemo

**Author's Note:**

> Debería estar haciendo un trabajo de mi universidad, no esto.

—Es un día brillante, ¿no? —la pregunta fue amable— Demasiado vivo y brillante como para ponerte a pensar y reflexionar. Sasuke… ¿Alguna vez te haz preguntando por qué haces esto? ¿Por obligación? ¿Por que es lo que esperan que haga? ¿Porque es lo correcto, tal vez? ¿Qué es lo correcto, Sasuke? —la voz se oía pacífica, no era agresiva, ni muchos menos acusatoria. Era suave, curiosa.

Sasuke observó las ramas del árbol que estaba frente a él. En una de sus gruesas ramas, un muchacho sentado vestido de negro le miró mientras balanceaba sus piernas en lento compás. Le observaba curioso, intrigado e incluso fascinado, pero también con un tanto precavido. Para el Uchiha el hombre que le miraba era un total desconocido. Era… extraño, él nunca había visto esos rasgos antes, eran… exóticos. Sasuke le miró sin expresión alguna mas que la mofa y desinterés. Abriría la boca para enviarlo al carajo, sin embargo, el crío no le había provocado hasta ese punto. Bajó la mirada para reanudar su marcha y no demoró para caminar un par de pasos hasta que nuevamente aquella voz le hizo detenerse.

—Sabes, realmente no sé si esto es considerado descortés para ti, pero para mí sí lo es.

Y eso fue suficiente, Sasuke se giró para observar al hombre vestido de negro. Era joven, de eso se había percatado el Uchiha. Cuando miró al muchacho, apreció que había girado en su punto y entre sus manos sostenía un crisantemo de color rojo. La oscura vestimenta junto al _sangriento crisantemo contrastaba contra la pálida e inmaculada piel del varón._

—Al menos podrías explicar que no quieres hablar, Sasuke. Ese desinterés es descortés y puede dañar los sentimientos de tus pares. No juzgo tu accionar, pero… —Sasuke observó cómo el muchacho fruncía el entrecejo mientras jugueteaba con el tallo de la flor y lo observaba— ¿Sabes qué? Olvida esa parte. Sasuke —le llamó volviendo a verle—, ¿por qué haces esto?

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke respondió esa pregunta el lugar de ignorar al tipo y mandarlo al carajo. De la misma manera, el Uchiha presentía el significado tras esas palabras.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó con un tono cortante y gélido. Pero había un toque de curiosidad.

El Uchiha estaba atento al muchacho, era un shinobi, no podía bajar la guardia. Pero a pesar de ello, tras analizar a su espontaneo interrogador, Sasuke sintió que no había necesidad de estar alerta, porque el mocoso se veía frágil, débil. Sentía que podía matar sin la necesidad de activar su Sharingan.

—¿Por qué deseas matar a Itachi, Sasuke? No juzgo lo que haces, pero aún así… ¿Crees que realmente _debes hacerlo?_

El hombre de dieciséis años observó con molestia al contrario. ¿Le estaba juzgando? No, no lo hacía, su tono no era burlesco y su lenguaje corporal al igual que sus gestos eran de simple curiosidad. Sus palabras eran cuidadosas y envolventes, el tono de voz era demasiado pasivo. Aún así, Sasuke no escuchó razones. ¿Era fácil provocarlo? Tal vez, pero es que _Itachi_ era un tema delicado, _su familia_ lo era. Nunca le permitió a nadie _juzgar_ que quisiera vengarse, incluso había ido contra las palabras de Kakashi. Y él era, de cierto modo, cercano- El hombre era digno de poseer el Sharingan que alguien le había dado porque a pesar de no ser un Uchiha, Kakashi lo usaba y manejaba _bien._ Entonces, estando en esa posición ¿Realmente sería capaz de permitirle a un total desconocido hablar sobre ese tema?

No.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —la pregunta fue agresiva, incluso su mirada se endureció.

El muchacho le observó con una sonrisa antes de saltar al suelo, era una distancia de unos diez metros, pero antes de posar los pies en la tierra apareció justo frente a él. Sasuke _no pudo ver_ cómo había llegado hasta él. Se preocupó.

—No pienses demasiado —esta vez la voz apareció detrás de él y Sasuke _no vio el movimiento._ Se giró— Nunca sabrás cuando me he movido, Sasuke —no había nada, cuando volvió su mirada al frente para buscarlo, el _mocoso_ estaba frente a él mirándole de lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sostenía la flor con su mano diestra y este se inclinaba hacia el borde de su codo izquierdo— Tu Sharingan nunca podrá verlo.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke vaciló. Nunca, _nunca_ había visto tal nivel de velocidad. Era mucho más rápido que él.

Y era… pequeño. No se veía fuerte, en absoluto, ni siquiera en forma. Sasuke estaba seguro de que el adolescente frente a él no tenía ningún atavismo de musculatura, _pero era rápido._

—Entonces, Sasuke ¿Realmente quieres vengarte de Itachi?

Sasuke le observó con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Él sólo le preguntaría si quería matar a Sasuke o no?

—Mira, también comprendo por qué te asustas tanto. Dios, qué molesto. Sasuke —le llamó. El Uchiha le miró desconcertado—. Soy un ente inherente al espacio tiempo, soy realmente joven, pero _conozco y comprendo todo._ Solo, cálmate.

Sasuke dejó de divagar, volvió en sí. Se había… perdido y sorprendido. Ya no más.

—¿Inherente al espacio tiempo? ¿Un… dios?

—¿Qué es un dios, Sasuke? ¿Alguien con habilidades sobre humanas? Si fuera de esa forma, tú también serías un dios gracias a esos ojos tuyos.

Sasuke posó ambas manos sobre los costados de sus caderas.

—¿Siempre preguntas tantas cosas?

—Pensar te lleva a preguntarte cosas.

Sasuke se calló. El muchacho frente a él posición sus brazos a cada costado de su cuerpo antes de ofrecerle el crisantemo al Uchiha. Sasuke le miró confundido y un tanto sorprendido. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo. Oh, ¿había lastimado sus sentimientos? No le importaba, pero el niño era suficientemente expresivo con sus gestos como para ignorarlos. Sasuke reparó en la vestimenta del crío con más destallo. Eran prendas que utilizaría un civil, pero eran diferentes en cierto modo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y una de sus manos se estiró para tomar por el tallo la flor. El desconocido le regaló una sin mostrar los dientes.

—Entonces, ¿me contestarás?

El pelinegro le observó luego de analizar la flor. No respondió la sonrisa.

—Pero primero debería decirte que no estoy declarando algún tipo de amor apasionado.

Sasuke le observó nuevamente y luego a las flores. Ah, _rojo._

—¿Por qué debería responderte? —preguntó el ninja.

El jovencito metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de tela negra que lo cubría.

—Porque te estarías respondiendo a ti mismo. Uh, verás, Sasuke, la vida sigue su curso natural. No desestimo la muerte de los seres vivos, pero ¿Realmente afecta al mundo, Sasuke? ¿Realmente vale la pena _arruinar_ tu vida porque la de otros terminó? Eran tu familia, tus padres, tus amigos, tus conocidos. Pero, piensa, Sasuke, ¿Realmente vale la pena todo el sufrimiento que te niegas a soltar por orgullo?

Sasuke le observó molesto. Insolente. Apretó el tallo del crisantemo entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

El adolescente le miró tranquilo.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé?

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Molesto.

—Entonces, Sasuke. ¿Por qué matar a Itachi? ¿Realmente crees que él mató a todo su clan, a excepción de su hermano pequeño para _obtener_ poder? ¿Por qué te dejaría vivo, Sasuke? ¿Por lástima? ¿Por desprecio? ¿Porque no valías ni vales la pena incluso muerto? Oh, sí, Sasuke, eso pensabas, _eso_ te dijo, eso creíste. Uchiha, ¿realmente crees que Itachi _quería_ matarlos?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Oh, demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas preguntas que nunca se había hecho.

Era extraño.

¿Sasuke realmente creía lo que Itachi le había dicho? Era su hermano y él había aniquilado a todo su clan, era realmente obvio creerle que había sido para obtener poder, pero Itachi…

—Eres un ninja ahora, deberías saber qué código debe seguir uno. Deberías saber lo que provoca la fidelidad a una Aldea. Sasuke, te alejaste de tu vínculo más preciado para terminar de destruir otro, ¿por qué no lo reparas? ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz? ¿Por qué abrazarte a la venganza cuando puedes seguir adelante sin tener que destruir tu vida?

El Uchiha apreció pensativo el rojo crisantemo.

—Puedes ser feliz, Sasuke. Puedes reparar tus vínculos y puedes _comprender._ Tan cegado, niño. Tus ojos son los más agudos, pero eres ciego cuando los sentimientos estallan en tu interior.

Sasuke observó al hombre.

—¿Quién eres?

Él le sonrió.

—Un ente inherente al espacio tiempo.

—¿Solo eso?

—Soy joven.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—No soy de este mundo, _viajo_ entre mundos y realidades.

Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Y no tengo la necesidad de mentir.

El Uchiha le miró con más ahínco, casi acusándolo y dudando de él.

—Desconfiado... —murmuró antes de bufar— Adios, Sasuke. Naruto te espera, Kakashi te espera, Sakura lo hace. Incluso Itachi. Recuerda, Sasuke, del amor nace el sacrificio.

Y el muchacho desapareció de su vista dejándole solo con un crisantemo rojo entre los dedos mientras la brisa movía sus mechones de cabello oscuro.


End file.
